Back into the action
by CamillaRose12
Summary: It has been six years since the Teen Titans has split up. Now Rave lives a boring and normal life, living in a one bedroom apartment and working as a secretary. Her once dangerous and heart racing life is over, or is it? Find out because Raven is having a reunion with her old team mates. Rob/Rae. hehehe. Rated M because there is language that I don't want the kiddies to hear etc.
1. Chapter 1

It has been 6 years since the defeat of trigon and Raven is now living a somewhat 'normal life'. She now lives in Metropolis, working as a secretary at some publishing company. Her days are filled with, hearing the alarm at 7:00am, sleeping in until 7:15am, having a shower, getting change and having an 'on the go' tea. She catches the 8:15 train and ends up at her work at 9:15am. Then at work she has to answer phone calls, get the boss lunch, get herself lunch, look at books, papers and files and the occasional game of solitaire. That's _soo_ eventful. All her work comrades don't even no she is Raven the awesome superhero of the Teen Titans, they just no her as Rachael Roth, boring but beautiful Rachael Roth. She now lost her ashy looking colour on her skin due to the defeat of Trigon, something about the evil leaving her body but her power still remains intact. She has filled out heaps since her days in the Teen Titans, she believes they wont even recognize her if they see her now. Her Dark hair was to her tiny waist now and her eyes still remained purple with specks of blue in them, her eyes where amazing to look at.

Well one day as out beautiful Raven was at her desk, eating a cracker and playing solitaire, the phone rang. Raven thought that this would be a normal business phone, "Hello, Mr. David Freeman's office, this is Rachael speaking, how may I help you?" the words came out automatically because she would say it about 8 times a day and she has been working this job for a year and a half now. "Raven!" she fell off her chair and climbed underneath her desk. "It's me Cyborg, what with the 'Hello, Mr David Freeman's office, this is Rachael, how may I help you'?" he mimicked, "he..hey Cyborg is this really you?" she heard Beast boy at the background "Hey is that Raven I wanna talk, gimme Cyborg" She was surprised how much Beast Boy's voice a dropped. "Hey Raven, hey," she could hear him saying in the background. This caused her to giggle. "So we're having a reunion next week, at HQ, you wanna come?" his voice sounded as though he really wanted her to come, "Pleeeasssseeeeee" he pleaded. "Please, please, please," she heard BB at the background. "Uh, ok I what day?" "Yes" she heard Cyborg say as though it was a victory "It's next Friday and we are staying the weekend there, it's going to be AWESOME!" he shouted in the phone, which nearly deafened her. "Okay I have to go, I'm kinda under my desk, bye" "See ya Rae."

Hearing her old friends voice again made her feel so happy, nothing could ruin this day until Amanda brought shitloads of papers for her too look at. Rae didn't really like her because well she was a bitch. On her first day Raven took her spot behind her new desk, one of her first things to do in her new life. Rae knew that David had a thing, well still has, for her and well Amanda has a thing for the boss. David is handsome anyone could see that but she wasn't interest, he asked her out a few times but she refused. Well Amanda noticed this on the first day, she walked up to Raven with square shoulder, and a mean look, looking into the cold stare that Raven always had. "Okay Rachael this is the deal, if you think about having David well think again, he's mine. If even so look at him in a lovey-dovey way I will gauge your eyes out with my perfectly manicured nails okay. Okay," then she walked away leaving a shocked Raven. If Raven wasn't trying to be normal she would of levitated her so high that her head would be nearly touching the ceiling fan. The thought always made Raven laughed.

After a long day of work Raven would leave at 4:00pm, catch the train again and go home. Now this was her wind down time, she would meditate for and hour and punch the punching bag for half and hour and jump rope, then sit down to enjoy her tea. After that she would shower, washing the sweat off with lavender body wash. Then she would eat whatever is in her fridge and read a book. That was usually her day. Except for the phone call of her teammates.

The next day after coming home from work, she looked down an alley way and saw a group of punks bashing into this one guy. "Come on 5 against 1 that's not fair" she shouted. "This is none of your business bitch!" one snarled, he looked like the leader of the delinquents. "What if I want to make it my business," she threatened. "The only way you can make your business is if you suck my dick darlin'" a man with orange hair said. She snapped. "Come on baby lets see what you got," she said in a threatening yet seductive tone. He smiled and revealed a gold tooth. "Let's do this," the leader said. The Red head ran straight towards her, she dodged it easily tripping him in the process. He fell straight on his face, embarrassed and in range he got up and tried to punch her again, she dodged it with graceful ease, then she gave him a K.O punch in the head. "TD and Dan, finish this bitch!" the leader commanded.

Raven signaled her hands for them to advanced towards them. They looked angry and wanting a piece of her, she could feel their rage and fear, through her empathy. "Come one!" she yelled. "Fuck it!" She ran to whom she assumed to be TD, and slid under his punch, kicked off the wall and kicked him straight in the jaw. She landed on her feet and hands with easy grace. She smiled at her next opponent Dan, who flinched at it. She sprung up, grabbed his head and kneed him in the face, breaking his nose. He fell back but he was able to keep his balance. He was tough; she smirked at the thought. She got up close to him, pushed her foot t his knee so he was knelt down. She was going to give him an almighty punch but out of the blue another guy came in and pulled her hair so hard and flung her so her head hit the wall. She saw the blood, come out of her head but without thinking the wound healed itself. They looked at her in awe, "what are you?" the leader spat. She smiled and chuckled. They all flinched. "Let's finish this," with these words the remaining trio standing rushed her, she finished them off easily by giving Dan a dislocated shoulder, the unknown guy a busted mouth and two cracked ribs and for the leader some missing teeth, dislocated thumb and she is pretty sure that he would be pissing blood after the kick in the gut. "Bunch of punks," she stated.

She went over to see the injured boy that they were bashing. "Are you alright?" She asked concern in her voice but it was a bit shaky from the adrenaline rush that has become a stranger to her. He was struggling to get up, "Okay, shit! Look at me stay on me," she shouted; he was going into unconsciousness. He couldn't help it was going. "Shit!" she then thought of the only thing she could and that was to heal him. "Okay Raven you have done this so many times, on yourself but its okay. Okay." She placed her hands on him and said those words she has not said in a long time "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" it felt as though it was natural to say.

The boy on the ground opened his eyes but when he opened them he only saw the punks unconscious on the ground, he looked around to find his savior but she wasn't there. He quickly ran away, away from the thugs. All her could think about is the woman with the long dark hair and purple/blue eyes.

The day came when she was going back home, back to jump city, back to the tower. She wore a pair of jeans, white boots and a black singlet underneath a white leather jacket. She took a deep breath and walked up to the door. She held her potato bake close to her and pressed the button. On a holographic screen, she could see Cyborg's big head, "hello, who is it?" "Hey Cy, long time no see, are you going to let me in?" "Raven is that you, Oh my god Girl! I didn't even recognize you." She just smiled. "I'll let you up."

As soon as she stepped foot into the lounge room both Starfire and BB jumped onto her. "Friend Raven, oh I am so happy to see you again."

"Raven!" BB said. Beast boy has certainly filled out since the last time she saw him.

"Oh friend Raven you look so different, I could hardly recognize you," Starfire said. Starfire had filled out too. She has become curvier and more beautiful the only thing that didn't change was the sound of her voice, but she still wore the clothes she had in the earlier days.

"Hey Rae," Cyborg said giving her the biggest, big brother hug ever, "Hey Cy," se replied with a warm smile. "Man you look different, like really different," he stated. "Yeah I know. I feel very different." "I'm just glad you back," he said returning a warm smile. She looked at Cyborg and he became more muscular but his eye has not lost its twinkle. "Where is Robin, I mean Nightwing?" "I don't know the man was suppose to come in around about now," and just on cue, he came into the lounge room dressed in his Nightwing outfit.

"Yo dude. Welcome back," Cyborg greeted giving a handshake then hug, which was followed by BB's Clingy, hug, Star's bone crushing hug. I looked at him "hey Rob," "hey Rae, its Nightwing now," "well you will always be boy blunder to me," they gave each other a small but warm and heartfelt hug. She didn't want it to end nor did he, but neither one didn't know. The connection between their minds have become dull or out range for a while due to the distance and the time they seen each other.

At dinner the team sat down and ate their food and talked, catching up on lost time. "So

Cyborg, how is you a Bee going?" BB asked as he elbowed is friend in a playful fashion. "well everything is going great, sorry she couldn't come because she had a birthday to attend to or something a long those line," "that's great new buddy," Rob commented, admiring the happy face on one of his best friends faces. Why couldn't he be happy with a girl, well there was Star but she didn't fit right, there also was Babara back at home and that was good but they didn't share that bond, there was also Raven, wait Raven, sure she was special but he couldn't would he. She has changed heaps, her beautiful skin has become white like porcelain and her eyes are now even more magical with the colour of the ocean mixed within them; they seem to dance as they sparkled. "Rob, yo Rob," "Hmm?" bringing robin out of his thoughts. "How is crime fighting going at your end?" Cyborg asked. "Well it's alright, nothing I cant handle," "any special lady," the thought of it made him a bit nervous, he never had the time for any woman, "not a the moment, you I'm a bit busy, with stuff," everyone just nodded.

Rae how about you, how is you life treating," Robin asked with soft eyes. "Great, I guess. I work at a publishing company so I get to read a lot," she nodded in her semi monotone voice. "Any special guy in your life?" Cyborg asked raising both his eyebrows twice. "No, not at the moment," he gave nervous laugh, it wasn't something she would talk about generally, in fact she has hardly anyone to talk to at all. "Hey BB how is you and Terra going?" "Great, she will be coming in tomorrow, she has something to do tonight with something, I kinda zoned out when she was talking," Raven just sat there smiling at him but shaking her head, no one really changed that much except for her. "Hey remember that time when Raven made us pancakes, and they were…" Raven eye started to twitch, "..totally delicious" BB added nervously.

And there it was they all looked down at the last piece, they all eyed each other, it was like an old western showdown, everyone eyeing each other, then suddenly bang all of them went for it. "I think I deserve the last piece of pizza," Cyborg said. "And why is that," Raven eyed him; not one them leaving their hands above the pizza. "Because who fixed up everything around this joint? Me that's who," he said with a proud, smug smile, pointing his thumb at himself. "Well I was the one who made everyone laugh, I should be the one who gets the last piece of pizza?" BB added. "Yeah Garfield, you made everyone laugh because they were laughing at you not with you," Raven said, it felt somewhat natural when she said, like she hadn't stopped. Everyone laughed and BB was left with an annoyed expression on his face. "Oh come on BB, I was only joking," Raven replied with laughter. Everyone thought it strange when raven was laughing and smiling so naturally, it was like her but much more, and Robin was the one to appreciate it more.

"Okay I think I should have the last piece of pizza because well my life is boring and this could probably bring life back into it," "Okay I think Raven one it this round," She had a triumphant look on her face as she savored the last piece of that greasy and delightful piece. BB and Cyborgs faces looked as though they never had or never will have a slice.

"Oh friends I have made dessert before I came here, The Pudding Of Reuniting," everyone's started to feel sick after remembering the other times they ate Starfire's, _unique _puddings. They could smell it before they could see it. It smelt like something unholy and burnt, it was foul. "It's alright Star I think we should save it for tomorrow at lunch," "but I have made it for dessert," changing the subject Cyborg said, "I have mustard for Star would you like it?" In just a second star raced for the mustard, something she has not had for a while due to living at her home planet for 2 years. "Oh it is still heavenly," She could hardly talk anymore as she poured the yellow substance into her mouth making everyone almost sick of the amount she was consuming, it looked like she never stopped to take a breath.

"Okay well I'm gonna hit the hay, does anyone remember where their olds rooms are?" everyone nodded, it is going to be strange sleeping in their old bedrooms, it feels like a lifetime ago since they have done it. "I guess it will all be good for us to get some sleep," Rob said with a yawn. "Goodnight guys." They all went to sleep in the beds they once knew.

**Okay tell me what you think. I love writing and I want criticism please, I crave it. I want you opinion and I want to know if I can make it better, like I know I can make it better but I want an outside point of view etc. P.S my name is Camilla Rose, I know what a prissy name, well actually it's my middle name. Yeah I well I'm going on about something unnecessary. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know ending was a tad boring but I couldn't think of a way to end it so I came up with that and that's about it. And yeah I know they dig each other already. Hehehe. **

**Peace out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I took so long to add another chapter, it is all because of the education system. Well I hope you enjoy the second chapter.**

**:)**

That night Raven woke with a scream and she smashed her lamp. What was happening, she had control of her powers for the past three years. Why was it mucking up on her now?

She walked to the bathroom and washed her face, _what was happening? _She thought. Maybe it was from sleeping in her old bedroom, old memories maybe. Yeah that must be it, it can't be anything else right? She had a quick shower washing the sweat off of her. She scrubbed the sweat off like it was the cause of her nightmares. She took three deep breaths then said her mantra "Azereth, Metrion, Zinthos," about five times, calming her heartbeat. She crawled back to sleep hoping the nightmare didn't come back and it did. It was just her, wasn't it?

The next morning at breakfast, Raven walked into the kitchen, passing Starfire eating her mustard smothered breakfast, Robin reading the newspaper, with his plate empty beside him and Cyborg and BB having their famous morning argument.

"How many times do I have to tell you, tofu isn't food," Cyborg said as he looked down at his food in disgust.

"What do you mean? It's food," BB said as he took a bite of his egg looking tofu.

"Let me wash this taste out," Cyborg said as he went for the carton of milk in the fridge, then straight away spat it out, "yuck! It's the soy milk, it's the soy MILK!" he almost began to sob dramatically, spitting out onto BB, soiling his green singlet and black PJ bottoms.

"This breakfast is most delicious BB, thank you,' Starfire said with a smile, "may I please have more?" she asked, having her mustard at the ready.

"Yes you may," BB replied, "at least someone appreciates my cooking," Cyborg just rolled his eyes, "Morning Raven, do you want some breakfast?"

"No thank you, I'm good with my tea," she replied in her semi monotone voice, sitting down at the table, "morning everyone," Raven smiled politely at everyone.

"So Raven, just out of sheer curiosity, why is your skin normal?" BB asked.

"Well after the death of my father the demon in my body was diminishing leaving me with normal skin," she answered. BB nodded like he understood but he didn't. Raven sighed, "There is no more demon blood in me, Raven" pointing at herself, "is normal because of this," she explained.

"Oh," he finally understood with an embarrassed smile that followed.

"So what is on today's agenda friend Cyborg? I would like to go to the mall of shopping to buy formal clothes," Starfire asked as she finished her second plate of her mustard smothered tofu.

"Well I was thinking of taking the car out and going for a ride around the city. You know see what changed and what hasn't," Cyborg explained, "but after Titans East and Terra gets here."

Everyone nodded. Raven was excited to see titans east, to see how much everyone changes, shoot, Raven was still surprised about BB.

An hour or so later the old team heard the bell ring. "I will get it," BB said as he ran to the door.

BB walked into the living holding a hand around Terra's waist. "Hey guys,"

All you could here was the gasps on everyone lips. Everyone was speechless, it was so unexpected, so surprising.

"Friend Terra are you with child?" Starfire asked, never closing her mouth.

"I hope so Star, I don't want to be fat,"

"What a joyous day, congratula-"

Terra stopped her mid sentence, "What is that smell?" Terra asked as she followed the smell to the kitchen.

Everyone looked at each other; they haven't full processed what was happening.

Terra walked to the kitchen and there, in all its glory, something her baby has been craving for, for too long. The pudding.

Everyone eyed her like she was some zoo animal, waiting to know what going to happen next. Then she grabbed the plate holding Starfire's creation and in one gulp the food, disappeared.

The team looked at her shocked, they wanted to vomit. They have remembered that she had an appetite and now that she was pregnant her hunger will only double.

"Would you like some more Terra?" Starfire asked, pleased that Terra liked her cooking.

Terra nodded with enthusiasm, holding out her plate with a smile.

"This is just like the first time we brought you home," Robin said.

"Yeah, she was eating a sumo wrestlers meal. I was wondering where she puts it all?" Cyborg gave a warm smile, with an annoyed face on Terra.

Changeling, BB came in and took his previous position beside her. He looked at her with adoration. It looked like he loved every inch of her, scars and imperfections, everything. He put his hand on her, without realizing it and she looked at him with the same loving intensity he had, smiling, lost in their own world.

Raven could feel their love resonating off of them; she was happy but a bit jealous. Where could she find love like that? She felt the area become warm with love and happiness, seeing something like this, especially to a superhero, was hard to believe, it was a life that doesn't involve crime fighting, a life away from life, well a hero's point of view of life. It gave everyone hope.

* * *

A few moments later everyone was sitting in the living room, everyone catching up again, they especially asked Terra questions about the baby.

"So what do you think your going to have, a boy or girl?" asked Cyborg, sitting casually on the lounge sitting with his foot resting on his other knee and both arms resting on the back of the lounge.

"Well we don't know,' replied BB "We want he or her to be a surprise," they were sitting together with her resting her head on his outstretched arm.

"Dibs on godfather," Cyborg quickly said, as he raised his hand.

"Then I too dibs on being godmother," Starfire stood upright with her hand raised high like a primary student.

"Who is godmother?" a familiar voice walked in the door, "hey guys, hey baby,"

"Hey Bee," Cyborg said as he gave a peck on her lips.

"Hey Terra nice seeing you again. Woah girl!" Bumblebee stopped in her tracks as she saw Terra's belly.

First Bumblebee just stared, absorbing everything in, "Okay sorry, Congrats are in order I guess," she walked over to her and gave the couple a quick hug, "Why didn't you tell me she was pregnant," She asked Cyborg and lightly slapped his arm.

"I just found out myself," he said looking at her.

"Would you like to go out for lunch?" Cyborg asked everyone, with on strong, half robotic arm around her shoulder.

Aft

They walked to the Cyborgs car, his baby, other love in his life.

"Nice wheels Cy," as Robin looked at it with awe.

The car was more pimped put than ever. It kept her colours but it was sleeker and more dangerous looking. She was a beauty.

Before anyone moved toward the car BB stated "Um aren't there only five seats in the car."

Cyborg looked at him with a cocky smile, "watch this," he ordered. He got out his keys and pressed one of the ten buttons on it. BB's jaw dropped as he watched the car expand, it became longer but not to long. It was impressive, Cyborg really outdone himself.

"All aboard," Cyborg shouted.

Everyone pile into the car. The seats to an "L" shaped form, like a limousine, so everyone had to get in through one door. Cyborg was at the wheel and bumblebee beside him, "welcome to Cyborg's transportation, this car has a minibar to hover machinery which wil bring us to flight. Just in case of emergencies please press the button next to the door. Each seat can deploy and will deploy you out when in a dangerous situation. It is also has autopilot just in case I want to turn around and talk to you guys. There is also T.V screens and playstations just in case you get bored. If you have any questions ask either Bee or me, Cyborg. Now without further ado we will began to depart. I hope you enjoy riding, Cyborg's Transportation," everyone started to cheer as they heard the roar of the vehicle.

They drove everywhere passing places that were so familiar.

"Hey isn't that the place that BB got abducted by that weird alien guy with the green talking dog?" Robin asked.

"Don't remind me, the dude had an electric collar around my neck," BB said with an annoyed expression.

"Yeah and that dog," Raven said as she felt the shivers from remembering the dog licking her, "it was weird, it talked."

"Yeah but the weird part was that the alien guy wanted to be the pet and the dog just played along with it," Robin laughed.

They car stopped at a flash restaurant, Leonardo's. "Hmm Italian, is there vegetarian?" asked BB.

"Yeah, don't worry," Said Cyborg as he put his ring on to disguise as a normal human. "How do you look?" asked Bee as he got out of the car.

"I like the way you usually look," he blushed, "shall we?" he said as she took the hand he offered.

They walked up to the reception, "Yo, Um reservation under Vincent Stone," Cyborg said to the maître de.

The man looked through his book of names and he said "ah this way sir party of seven," Cyborg nodded.

The maître de walked them to their table. He walked with his back straight and his nose high.

"Here is you table and this is you waiter," the maître de said as a young man walked beside him with a pen and pad at hand. "I hope you enjoy" then he was off.

The waiter asked everyone what they all wanted and then he was off. Half an hour later there was food on their table. The food was delicious, Terra downed her first plate in ten minuets, and she was determined for another plate.

After everyone was nearly finished, the team heard a crash and screams coming from the entrance. "Now where is the Mayor?" the midget said floating in midair holding a really big gun.

The maître de was shitting himself, "over there," he pointed over at the table, knees shacking and sweat raining down his face.

The little man walked over to the Mayor who was cowering under his table, Gizmo whistled and in came a massive mechanical death robot came crashing through the front door. The Robot came crashing in came stomping in, destroying tables as he walked.

The Robot lifted the table, revealing the mayor in the fetus position, "what do you want?" Asked the terrified politic.

"You have something we want Mr. Mayor, 'Feather' I believe its called," Gizmo said.

"Well to bad, you're not getting it!" Cyborg said showing of his machine parts that were once hidden.

The midget's eyes widened, "Titan, well haven't you grown," he said.

"And you haven't," cyborg replied laughing at his own joke.

"Betsy," Gizmo looked at his robot, "kill the cyborg," he commanded smirking at his enemy.

'Betsy' turned its attention to Cyborg, charging forward at the man. Betsy charged with its right arm ready to punch, making Cyborg fly across the room. Cyborg smiled and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Now my turn," Cyborg charged towards the robot so fast that it was too late for it to move.

Cyborg changed his right arm into his famous weapon and shot it in the chest a head.

"Too easy," Cyborg said giving his friends a thumb up.

Gimzo was starting to get pissed off and was preparing his own attack on the mayor. Then a green bolt hit him hard making him fall back,"I advise you to stop," Starfire said as her hands and eyes glowed.

Gizmo backed down because he knew he didn't have a chance, he was evil but he wasn't dumb.

"You're going to jail," Cyborg stated.

* * *

After the feds came and took Gizmo, Robin started to think what the 'Feather' was. After the mayor spoke to the police, Robin walked over to him in his Nightwing attire.

"Mr. Mayor may I ask you a few questions?" Nightwing asked politely. The mayor nodded with his class of vodka in his hand

"I know what you want to hear but I cannot tell you now, not hear. Meet me in my office tonight at eleven," Nightwing nodded, surprised by how easy that was.

Nightwing walked over to his friends and noticed that Terra wanted to kill some people.

"How dare he interrupt our lunch, I'm gonna grab his little neck and wring it until he is close to death," Terra shouted.

"Okay honey calm down it's okay, we can go and get pizza if you want," BB said trying to calm down the hormonal female.

"NO I WILL not calm down," she said raising her voice a little higher, " but thank you Cyborg and Starfire for what you have done," she said in a calm thankful voice.

"No…uh problem," Cyborg said confused about the sudden change in her emotions and rubbing the back of his neck. "So what did he say?" Cyborg asked Nightwing.

"We are going to meet in his office, he is going to talk about 'Feather' with me, whatever that is," Robin replied. "I will also need another to come with me, any takers?"

"I would go Rob- I mean Nightwing but I cannot, not tonight I have business I have to attend to,' Starfire said in a apologetic voice.

"Cyborg?" Nightwing asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry man that Robot did something to my inners," Cyborg replied.

"That only leaves you Raven," Nightwing suggested.

"I haven't done these things for years, I cannot," she replied looking down onto the floor.

"It's nothing serious just a talk, please Raven, I need you," Nightwing pleaded.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Okay, I will go but I want waffles in the morning,"

"Deal,"

* * *

Before they went to the Mayor's office, Raven was looking for clothes to wear. She didn't have anything that was like her old uniform. Then she dug deeper into her bag and pulled out a black hoody, a pair of dark jeans and a pair of black convers high tops.

"This would just have to do," she said holding the hoodie up.

After she got changed she walked on top of the roof to meet Nightwing. He looked like he was in his own world, looking at the full moon, trying to figure her out.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

He turned to look at her, the moon lit across her face beautifully and her eyes seemed to dance and twinkle, like the stars were in her eyes.

"Uh Nightwing," Raven said, interrupting his trance.

"Oh um yeah," shaking his head of the thoughts he just had, "can you still teleport?"

"Yeah I believe so but I haven't done long distance for awhile so I will just go and test it first," she replied, he nodded in approval.

Then in a blink of an eye Raven was gone than came back in three seconds. She nodded giving Nightwing her hand.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"I haven't done this in awhile," he said giving her a nervous smile.

"Its okay. I will count down to from three. Three, two, one," and then they were in the Mayors office. Nightwing felt a little woozy but that was okay, as soon as he got his bearings.

The Mayor sat at his desk with a glass of vodka in his hand, "Hello, who is she?"

"This is uhhh…"

"Witch," she said quickly, thinking of the first thing that popped into her head.

"Witch," Nightwing said looking at her with confirmation. "So can we get down to business?" Nightwing said in a serious tone.

The Mayor nodded, "Well you can take a seat, you don't have to be so formal," pointing at the two sofa armchairs on the other side of his desk. "Okay, thousands of years ago there was a woman her name was Sheerala, she was said to be the most powerful and most beautiful woman that ever lived.

"One day she was walking and heard the most amazing melody coming from a flute. She followed the sound to a nearby lake where she found the player. His name was Zade, a normal human. She watched him play; listening to him put his soul into each note he played. The man noticed her and cowered back afraid to talk to a human. He led her out so she wouldn't be afraid and he fell in love with her at first sight. They introduced each other and spent the whole day talking."

"What does a love story got to do with a Feather," Witch said in her monotone voice.

"Just keep listening. Well you know what happened next they got married and lived on a hill with duckies and squirrels and shit like that. Well one day the king came around and also fell in love with her but it was only one sided. The King asked her for her hand but she refused. The King was so upset and went crazy, he then made a deal with a high ranked evil demon. The demon promised the girl and much more, power beyond belief and for exchange a doorway to earth.

"The ceremony consisted of a cult of thirteen and sixteen bodies worth of virgins blood and a fair maiden to be bonded with. The ceremony was performed on the darkest night of the century. The virgins' blood was poured into a pattern on the ground, symbols of the door to hell. The maiden was placed in the middle of the circle and the Demon came out,"

Witch cringed; this story was just too familiar to her. Nightwing looked over to her with concern, knowing very much about her past. She gave him a smile to reassure him but it was also to convince herself.

"Well the Demon took her there and then bonding himself to her and this realm. After the maiden has lived her torture she ran, ran as fast as she could. Then she reached the couple upon the hill. She knocked on the door and Zade answered. Sheerala saw the state she was in and allowed her to stay until she was back on her feet.

"The next night the king came to the house ready to claim what he wanted. He yelled out her name and she came out, sensing the evil that laid within his soul. He asked her to marry him again and again she refused. This rejection sent him over the edge, he saw her husband and with that killed him on the spot.

"Sheerala was shocked than angry. Fought back with much intensity and power she had. She was far more experienced than the king but the king had demotic power within his body making him a worthy opponent. The King with his new found uncontrollable power unleashed all that he could, bringing everything around him lifeless, the soldiers, the tree's everything, except for sheerala and the maiden.

"Although Sheerala survived it, it also weakened her. She then had two choices die and let this evil walk the earth or imprison him, which meant that she was also had to imprisoning herself. So she got the Feather from her hair, the necklace around her neck, the rock on the ground, the ribbon for her dress and the ring that show she was bonded and placed them in a circle. She cut her finger spilling the blood onto each one and a tear in the centre of the circle. Then she said "Ecalthar De forthon, incarcerare te in arca archa pro aeternum," Imprison thee for forever. There now she stayed for an eternity with the man that killed her love.

"They are now trapped in each object and each object holds power. The Feather is here," he gave the paper to Nightwing, with the location of the Feather is and the code. Please don't let them get it, if they do. Evil will be unleashed because although the demon was bonded to the girl, it was also bonded to the king. Half of it is in the prison,"

"Thanks for the story and the address, we will be checking in again," NIghtwing said seriously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I didn't upload last week and I am trying to upload every week but I was a bit busy but I am going to try. **

**Okay just to make it clear, as you read this chapter you will notice that Raven's and Robin's name will change because when they call each other Witch and Nightwing, it is strictly business and when they call each other Robin and Raven, it is like talking to a friend. **

* * *

As they walked out of the office, Nightwing notice something with Raven. Her mind wasn't here, the story that the Mayor told was clearly on her mind and it was worrying her.

"Hey are you okay?" Nightwing asked, no Robin asked he was speaking as Robin not Nightwing.

"Yeah I'm fine," she lied as looked down on the ground, "where are we going now?" she asked, changing the subject.

"113, Mayfair St, do you think you can teleport there?" Robin asked.

"No sorry I would have to have been there or see a photo of it, I guess we have to walk or ride or whatever,"

"Yeah I guess so, well lets down to the street, my car will be waiting,"

As they got to ground level, Nightwing's black sports car was waiting at the bottom. The car was black with a dark blue stripe going down the middle of it.

"Nice ride," Raven said in her monotone voice. Cars were not her 'thing' but it was nice.

Everything inside the car was advanced; there were so many buttons and knobby thingies that were just hard not to touch. If Starfire were in the car, she would go silly with these buttons.

The car trip was silent and Robin could feel her troubled mind, her leg was shaking and she bit her thumbnail.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Robin asked.

"I'm fine," she answered immediately, and then she took a deep breath, in and out. She felt a little clearer now; she needed to think logical. "How far do we have to go?"

"We are almost there?" he answered, his face serious.

They came to a stop at a Gym. They looked at each other with quizzical looks then looked at the building, "Greg's 24/7 Gym," the sign said in big, bright, flashing, white letters.

"What now?" Witch asked looking at Nightwing.

"I guess we walk in,"

The Gym was full of muscular men and women and people who just wanted to keep fit or get fit. As they walked passed the machines, they could feel all eyes on them. They were not sure the masked couple were only playing hero or legit.

The duo spotted a man with the Gyms uniform on. "Ah excuse me, are you the owner?" Nightwing asked the very muscular man who stood a foot higher than him.

'That'll be me, I'm Greg, what can I…" he stopped stared at the costumes that the two was wearing, "help you with?"

"Do you have lockers here?" Nightwing asked.

"Yeah but I don't think there are any free ones left," he replied

"It's okay we only want something out," Nightwing said in a serious tone.

"I have to say something," the owner started to pretty embarrassed, "those are some cool costumes,"

"Ah, thanks," he looked at Witch who was about to laugh.

"Back this way," pointing his thumb to the back room of the gym.

Greg led them to the back room that held all the lockers. "Um I'm sorry miss but this is the men's room," Greg informed.

Witch stopped immediately and looked at him with a 'are you kidding' look and walked past him.

The room smelt surprisingly clean with a hint of citrus in the air ad lucky for Witch the room only had a few men in the room, and there bit were covered. They all looked as they passed, not because they wore funny clothing but because there was a woman in the room.

Witch could feel the emotions, some felt self-conscious, others felt curious and others just checked her out or checked Nightwing out.

"Okay thanks," That was the cue for Greg to leave. The lockers in the gym looked normal. "Can you sense the feather in this room?" Nightwing asked.

"No," Witch said, "It is in this building but not in this room."

They left the lockeroom ignoring the eyes on them.

"Excuse Greg," Nightwing went up to him, "we are here on an errand. Could we please have some place private to talk?"

"Ah yeah, my office. Follow me," he instructed.

"We are here on the Mayors' orders," Nightwing informed.

"It is in here. Behind the painting, wow such a clichéd spot to put it,"

"How do you know?" Greg said.

"OMG do not see that we are legit?" Nighwing let out an annoyed sigh.

"So you really are Nightwing?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"Yeah," he answered.

"And who might you be then?" looking at the woman dressed in black.

"I am Witch," Witch replied.

"Doesn't sound friendly,"

She gave him a smirk "well I can be nice but when I'm bad, I am really bad," now open it.

"I cant, I don't have to code," He stuttered.

"Don't worry we have it, Greg my boy," Nightwing said, getting impatient, "Well I think you should get out of the office,"

Greg nodded really fast and walked out of the office.

"Okay are you ready?" Nightwing asked. Witch nodded ready for whatever is about to happen.

He dialed the code and it opened. He opened it slowly and with caution, Witch ready for anything that happens. Then it was fully open and nothing happened.

They looked inside the safe and there was only on thing in it, a box. A purple box to be exact, with beautiful lines and swirls, diamonds and jewels that decorated it.

"Okay, let's take it back to the tower, just in case" Nightwing ordered. Witch nodded.

As they walked out of the gym doors they heard a large screeching noise followed with the screaming of civilians, the alarm of cars and the breaking of glass and cement.

The duo looked up and they saw what seemed to be a very big, crab like machine, banging and snapping things in its path.

The mechanical animal screeched again, sending fear into everyone in the surrounding area, except for the two heroes.

"Are you ready?" Nightwing asked as Raven his the box safely in her possession somehow.

She nodded in reply and lifted the hood over her eyes. "Lets do this," she said giving her neck a good crack.

Raven took to the skies and blasted her signature magic at the robot. She shot at the creases of the Robot and by doing so shot the thing in half.

While she was doing that Nightwing made sure all civilians were out of the way.

"Great job Witch," He nodded on approval.

When they were about to walk away and let the cops dispose of it, they heard a mechanical sound.

The turned around and what they saw devastated them. It was the feeling that when you think you have done something and you finish, something else has to add on or go wrong and you find out that you're not finished. Well that's what they feel, at this very moment.

They watch the crab repair itself and double. Although the double was smaller than the larger one, it sucked.

"Shit!" Raven said.

Nightwing already had his eskrima sticks ready for the fight. He rushed for the crab like thing that was advancing towards him. Its metal claws extended trying to get Nightwing crushed but Nightwing was far to fast for the mechanical animal. He sprung up and land on its head/body, and then with his knuckle busters, he smashed its metal shell until he saw the wiring. He grabbed a handful of wire and yanked it out. All the mechanical sounds and lights of the animal stopped.

Meanwhile Witch was still fighting hers. She was flying from high above being shot at by hers. "Shit," she said, as she saw the blood pooling at the side of her middle. Then she saw only red but only for a second and crushed the mechanical thing with her black power.

She lowered herself down where Nightwing was. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. She nodded.

"Are you okay?" Asked Robin as he saw the dark patch on the side of Witch.

"Yeah it will heal itself," she said.

* * *

Back at the tower the two were ready to open the box in a secure, white room with a single window that leads to another room with controls and screens. Cyborg and Starfire were on the other side of the glass, just in case.

NIghtiwng raised his thumb up at Cyborg and Starfire, telling them that they are going to open the box.

"Okay lets do this," Witch said as she used her magic to open the lid, but nothing happened.

They both stared down at the box and there it was a feather, no a diamond, A crystalised feather. She looked down at it and she can feel the strong magic radiating from it and if you look closer you could see the magic coursing through it, like blood in your veins. It was beautiful.

Raven was so hypnotized by the beauty and the magic of the feather, she went out and touched it. Then she was slung into the past, seeing the events that occurred. The woman on her knees, the demon king, the symbol on the ground and the pregnant maiden staring outside the window with shock in her face.

Then she was brought back to the present, breathing heavily. It was she was there. She remembered the smell and sounds of everything, the woman saying her incantations, the smell of fire and blood, everything.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked.

She blinked at him for a second then tied to gather her bearings. "Uh yeah," she rubbed her face with her hand, "um, I saw what happened,"

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"She was on the ground, with the objects in their places. Give me a pen," she started to draw, "The Demon King, the girl they raped, everything," when she finished she looked at the symbol.

"Is that it?" he asked. She nodded. "Why are you scratching?" Robing asked she shrugged.

"okay well I'm hungry, lets get something to eat," Raven said as her belly rumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE: okay this chapter is short and it has sex scenes in it. IT is the first sex scene I have ever written so it was pretty scary but you know if you review I will only get better, so thanks.

That night Raven couldn't stop scratching, she scratched at dinner, scratched when reading her book, scratched when she was sipping her tea, she was scratching in the shower.

Now that Raven is clean and fresh all she wanted to do was put some itch cream on and go to sleep.

As she slept she dreamt….

…_The air was warm but it sent a chill down her spine. The earth was empty of any form of life and the sky was nothing but red and black. She looked up at the sky and she saw four red glowing eyes staring at her from above. They seemed to look at her with so much intensity. She has been here before; she has been in this situation similar to this. Then she looked down her legs to see disgusting bugs crawling up her leg leaving blood at their trails. She uses her hands to get them off but then she sees them going under her skin, crawling. She claws at her own skin trying to get these bugs off of her. She screams as loud as she can as the bugs craw higher and higher, going to her brain…_

Raven awakes, soaked in sweat and tears, her heart pounding fast and her heart beating rapidly. She turns the lights on and takes deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

Raven looks down at her bed she can see flesh coloured strips. 'What?' she whispered. What is that? Raven pick one of the strip up and quickly drops it. It was skin. Then she looks at her legs and she can see in striped patches of light grey skin that's once was hers. The grey could be seen from her feet to her thighs.

"No, what is happening!" she screamed, the window cracked, her emotions, her powers. She started at her legs, and then at her hands, then at the mirror on her dresser.

Then she began to meditate, repeating her mantra, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," travelling into nevermore where she wouldn't think she would need to go anymore.

As she placed her feet onto nevermore she could tell something was beginning to, let us go with, _stink. _ Well things were beginning to stink. Raven stood there and observed her surroundings and other than the stink, everything else was normal.

She summoned her Emotions who then surrounded her in their trademark colours.

"What is going on here?" Raven asked urgently.

"Well hello to you too," Rude said who was the orange Raven.

"Well?" Raven pressed on through clenched teeth.

"Well we don't know but I believe it has something to do with the case we're on," the yellow-cloaked Raven said, who was smart.

"Touch the magic on the Feather set off our Demonic blood again, giving it fuel to regenerate," Smart explained, pushing her glass back up.

"So I'm slowly going to become what I was six years ago?" she asked, disappointment etched in her voice.

"Maybe," Smart answered. Raven looked at her quizzical. Smart let out a sigh and continued to speak, "it has been many years since we were unstable, maybe it will be hard to get to the way things were,"

"Are you saying I will become unstable and dangerous," Raven said cutting her off.

"Maybe, we may even unleash powers that were locked away," Everyone gasped. "When we defeated Trigon our power was easier to manage and then you could display emotion with no worries. It was as though your power somewhat froze making no growth in your power. There are powers that have been locked up for too long and once the Demonic blood starts pumping our powers will become more powerful, unstable and more new."

Raven looked worried but then composed herself; she nodded at all of them and left nevermore.

She sat on the contemplating on many things. What if this is the last time she can show emotion ever what if this will be the last time to have mind blowing sex and not smash a single thing.

Raven quickly ran to the fridge and took out a bottle of whiskey and went to the door that she was familiar with every time she had a nightmare. She stood there for a while, "_should I knock? No, yes, no, oh what do I do? No lets just leave it," _as she was about to leave the door opened behind, revealing Robin wearing his PJ pants and his mask.

"Raven?" he said after a yawn, "what are you doing?" Stretching out his arms and back. She turned around; she couldn't help looking him up and down, his black hair in a sexy mess, his abs, beautifully sculptured.

She shook herself out of the spell that his body casted upon her. "Um nothing, never mind, I'm going to bed now," She said as she turned her head.

"With a bottle of whiskey," he said with a raised brow. She smiled sheepishly at him. "You had a nightmare didn't you?" It wasn't really a question, so she really didn't answer, just casted her eyes down to the ground. He sighed and gestured for her to come in. He stood against the door to keep the door open as she walked in. She can practically smell him; the smell of Robin was always fresh and masculine, like getting a big fresh air.

Robin grabbed the bottle from Raven and started to pour the whiskey into two glasses. "What was your dream about?" he asked, giving her a glass of the brown liquid.

Raven quickly downed the content in the glass, welcoming the burn down her throat.

"That bad?" he asked, making a grim line with his lips. She nodded, taking the now full glass from Robin. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked, gesturing for her to sit on the bed as he got the desk chair to sit on himself. He placed the chair in front of her so that they were 3ft away, so he can see her whole body.

"Robin, I ah, do you remember my father?" Raven asked.

"How could I forget? Big guy with red skin and four red eyes, who almost got away with making earth a living earth but we stopped him and turned it back to normal,"

"Yeah," this lifted her mood slightly, "Well it was about him, sort of but that's not what I'm in here about, I can handle the nightmares now,"

"Then what wrong?" Robin asked concern etched in his flawless face.

"Never mind just drink with me," She said, downing the rest of the whisky.

They sat, talking about the things that happened, reminiscing about time that they both shared. After the defeat of Trigon, Raven always went to Robins' room telling him about her nightmares and her fears. He was always there for comfort, always there when she needed advice and wisdom and vice versa. They both had some things in common and others not so much but that's what made this friendship work. The connection between them also made their bond more unbreakable, sealing their friendship.

"There is something very wrong, isn't there?" Robin asked as they both sat on his bed, both leaning against the wall, side by side.

By this time both Raven and Robin are pretty drunk but beside that Raven could feel the connection between their minds strengthening; he knows something isn't right, like 'life and death' not right.

"Robin do me a favour, remember my laugh, my smile, my tears and sobs everything because you wont be seeing it in a very long time," after Raven said that she pulled the bottom of her nightgown apart, showing the grey skin fighting to come back. Robin gasped at this and touched her leg. The skin felt soft and new, neither hair nor scar was on it.

Raven looked up at his eyes with longing and need. She needs him, she must before she goes back to the unstable person she once was. She touched the side of his face, then the back of his head, bringing his lips to hers.

At first he was shocked but then he started kissing her back, both with fierce passion. She allowed entrance for Robin, allowing him to discover her mouth with his tongue and vice versa.

They stayed like that for quite a long time, kissing each other, loving each other. This would be Raven's last show of affection and Robin was honoured to have that privilege.

Then she started to touch him, everywhere on his body, feeling his toned muscled underneath her slender fingers.

His hands found their way to her breast, not small but not that big, just right. He made her groan in pleasure, as he kneaded both of them with expert hands. He gently pushed her back but never leaving her mouth. They broke apart to catch a breath and for Robin to take off his mask. She gazed up at the blue eyes which she only seen once. They were beautiful; the deepest blue. She touched his face, stroking his skin with her hand, and then cupping his face with both hands so they can kiss again.

The kiss now was slow and less urgent but with the same passion as before. Then before you knew it, clothes were suddenly being pulled off of each other until they were both naked kissing and embracing each other. Raven can feel his hardened member, this made aroused beyond anything.

Robin looked in her eyes, no Richard did, he looked for permission and she nodded ready for him to enter.

Raven gasped at the pleasure he was giving, filling her up with his. Their bodies now entwined. He started at first with a slow pace, sending her crazy. Their bodies were so perfect for each other like they were made for each other. She met him with each thrust, sending her crazy. He then left her lips to work his way to her swollen nipples. Richard then blew on one, sending her crazy then started to suck on it, sending her over the edge.

Richard then fastened the pace as he kept sucking her other nipple. He was deep inside her, getting her g-spot every time. She was ready again, feeling the build of another orgasm coming her way and as she did come Richard did as well, yelling out each other's names.

He collapsed on top of her, using her breast as a pillow. After they caught their breath he looked up at her with those beautiful eyes, "I love you Raven," Richard said.

"Rachael, my name is Rachael," she said with smile and a blush across her face.

"Well Rachael I love you," he said after he kissed her again.

"I love you too and I'm sorry," She said tears threatening to fall.

He looked at her with a quizzical look, "Sorry for what?" he asked.

"Sorry because I cannot show any love to you anymore," he sat up and lifted her up so she could be in his arms. Rachael now had her back leaning on his rock hard abs, she could feel his steady and strong heart beat.

"It's okay, I'm honoured that we at least had one night of passion before you can show no emotions. Thank you Rachael, thank you. I love you and nobody else but you wont be unstable forever. You will come back to us, to me and we will go from there, okay."

Rachael wanted to cry because his words were the most beautiful thing that was ever said to her, "remember this Richard, you must," she commanded.

He smile, almost chuckled, "how could I forget a night like this, my love." Rachael turned around to look at him and hugged him.

They both became very tired and lied next to each other with Rachael wrapped in Richards strong arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Raven woke up with the sun shining brightly through the window. She wanted to relish in the afterglow of her and Richard's lovemaking but she couldn't for the fear of breaking something in Richard's room.

She turned to see the other side of the bed to find that Richard wasn't there. '_What time is it?' _she thought, looking to find something that will indicate the time. She looked to some of the things around Richard's room already broken; the light bulb in the lamp shattered and scattered on the table, pictures and books tossed to the ground, draws and the wardrobe open, this place looked like dump but thank god the plasma TV was okay.

She got up with the white bed sheet wrapped around her. She found her Pyjama's but couldn't find her underwear. "Where the hell..?" she said, searching every crevice and corner of the room. Then she gave in.

She put on all the clothes she could find and snuck her way out of Richard's room and into her room for a shower.

* * *

After the shower, Raven got changed into a pair of jeans and a blue singlet. She walked up to the roof and started to meditate at her favourite spot.

After and hour or so of meditating, Raven walked down to the kitchen to get herself a cup of herbal tea. The taste as it went down her throat was heavenly.

"Hey Rae," Robin said as he walked into the kitchen, giving her a sexy half smile. Raven blushed and made the cup in her hand shatter. Everyone looked at her and she couldn't stand having so many eyes on her.

"Is everything okay, friend Raven?" Starfire asked concern written all over her face.

Raven let out a sighed; "Um well, I can't show any emotion anymore," Raven said looking down at her knotted fingers.

"That is horrible news," Starfire said putting her hands up to her mouth in shock, "so it will be like before?"

"No, worse," she looked at everyone and explained the changes going through her body; she even showed the grey skin that is fighting to be shown. "So I am going to keep my distance for the day and tonight we will go out again and do something fun okay,"

"Okay," Changeling said, sounding disappointed; he really wanted everyone to have fun, especially on the last night at the tower.

That night, after Raven did some chronic meditation, the group of old friends visited a karaoke bar.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!" Changeling said, giving a fist pump, "I got first song." BB ran to their room that was reserved for V.I.P guest.

BB chose a duet with Terra and they sung, 'Moves like Jagger,' it was so cute it should've been illegal. Cyborg chose 'kiss from a rose' by Seal and Bumblebee sung 'I wanna dance with somebody,' by Whitney Houstan, and she was amazing at it. Robin even got up and sang, his voice was surprisingly good when he sung, 'let me love you,' by Mario. Everyone sang at least once but Raven didn't, she couldn't get too excited but she wanted. She let out a sigh as she took a sip of water; hoping she can get everything the way it was, when she could get excited and happy and angry.

* * *

The next morning everyone said his or her farewells. There were some waterworks but they laughed it off. Cyborg gave Raven the biggest hug, he didn't care if it ruined her control over her emotions, all he wanted to do was hug her, his little sister.

When everyone left only Robin and Raven were left alone at the Tower.

"Do you have your things?" Robin asked. They were going to Gotham where Robin found a lead to the next relic.

She nodded carrying her belongings with her. "We will catch a private jet to Gotham, we have to be casual civilians," he explained.

"Yeah, Richard Greyson, adopted son of Bruce Wayne, the owner of Wayne enterprises, multi-billionaire and Gotham's number bachelor,"

Robin smiled, "I see you still have your humour left,"

"I've always been funny, even when I'm emotionally caged," she added, no emotion shown in her voice or face, she had this down pat.

They left the tower; Raven wearing a red leather jacket over a black singlet, with blue jeans tucked in her black boots and Robin wearing a pair of jeans, convers sneakers and a blue v-neck t-shirt.

"Okay let's get in the car,"

When they got to the huge mansion that is the home of the adoptive father of Richard Greyson, Raven couldn't help but feel really small.

"This place is huge," She said as the glass of the car shattered.

"Easy Raven," he said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder but smiling at the same time, "it is quite big, isn't it?" making it sound like he just realised it himself.

"Quite big is an understatement Robin, this place is like the size of the Whitehouse," she said grabbing her bags.

"Alfred will get those, oh and it's Richard here or Dick,"

"Dick?" she tried to suppress the laughter but instead smile graced her lips making the cement crack beneath their feet.

"I think we should go in," he said quickly, putting a hand on her back to move her along.

"Does that mean I'm Rachael here?" she asked, looking at the paintings, sculptures and antiques that decorated the house, "this place is a museum," she said to herself.

"Yeah it is. You can be Raven here if you like but when we go into the outside we will be Rachael and Richard," he explained.

"Ah master Richards, it has been a long time, welcome home," an elderly man said with an English accent.

"It's good to be home Alfred," Richard greeted the man with a hug.

"And you must be Miss. Rachael it is a pleasure to meet you," Alfred said formally giving her a courtesy bow.

"Just Rachael please Alfred, and the feeling is mutual," Raven didn't know what it was but Alfred looked like a man with so much heart and dedication with a warm look in his eyes, he was, let us say, beautiful. Rachael could feel the love between the two, the feeling of family.

"Where's Bruce?" Richard asked.

"In the study," Alfred replied.

"Oh it's alright Alfred, she knows. This is Raven from the Titans,"

"Oh my apologies for not knowing who you are, you look different,"

"Oh it's the skin but it's okay, I wont be different for long," she said giving a warm smile.

Alfred didn't push, he knew everyone had their secrets and if she wanted to share she would but there was no time for that.

"Well he is in the downstairs study,"

"Thanks Alfred," Alfred bowed and left to do what he had to do.

Richard led Rachael into many hallways, through the kitchen and into the library. The library was this massive room, three stories high, with books covering the walls.

"Do you remember which book to pull out to get to the 'Batcave'?" Richard just looked at Rachael and smiled shaking his head. They walked over to the armchair that was sitting alone with a lamp beside it.

"Um it was only built for one," she glared up at him making some of the books on the shelves fly out onto the ground, "I'm sorry," he smiled making trying to be innocent.

He sat on the chair, trying to suppress his smile; she eyed him and shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. She sat on his lap taking deep calming breaths. She didn't hate it and she wanted to like it but she needed control, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," she whispered.

Richard was happy; this was as close as he got to her since 'that' night. He could smell the lavender scent shampoo and conditioner she used, it was intoxicated. He had to fight the urge to touch and hug her, his heart ached for her love but he was grateful that he was the last one that made her feel the way she did.

"Okay, please keep you hands and legs inside the vehicle at all time and if there is an emergency please do not panic for it may kill us in an instant," Richard joked, Rachael looked at him, battling her emotions.

Suddenly the chair jolted than sunk into the floor. They sunk down into a glass pipe, Rachael looked around and only saw metal walls and some small lights and that's it.

The pipe was about fifty metres down until it reached the ground of the 'Batcave' and in front of the computers and electronic buttons was the big man himself, Bruce Wayne.

"Dick," Bruce said getting up from his chair and giving his son a fatherly hug.

"Hey Bruce," Richard said, returning the hug. Then there it was, family love, it filled the cold exterior of the room and made it feel warm and welcoming.

"You must be Rachael," he said separating from his eldest son, "I'm Bruce,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Rachael said, looking at the handsome man in front of her. She could see each detail of his face, the greys forming in his black hair and the slight wrinkles around his eyes but nevertheless he was still handsome.

"Where's Tim?" Richard asked looking around to see if his little brother was anywhere to be seen.

"School," Bruce replied like it was a simple answer, Richard just nodded his head.

"Ah I see the clown freak has escaped Arkum again," Richards said with a head gesture to the screens and papers on the computer.

"Yeah but I think he's working with scarecrow," Bruce replied, almost grinding his teeth.

"That's gotta suck," Bruce just nodded in agreement.

"So did you find anything regarding our next relic?" Richard asked.

"Yes it's in the Gotham Museum,"

"Well what is it?"

"Wait you don't know what you're looking for?"

"We do, it's just that we don't know what piece,"

"Okay, well it's a necklace, it is said to be worn by a royal,"

"So how are we going to get it?" Rachael asked.

"Well there is a charity auction tomorrow night and the necklace is one of the items for sale," Bruce informed.

"Does that mean?" Richard looked at Bruce and Bruce looked at him back with the same strong expression but some how Richard could read it. Richard let out an exaggerated sigh, "Great."

"What is it?" Rachael asked, completely in the dark.

"Tomorrow night, you and Richard will go to this charity auction and buy it," Bruce answered.

"And…?"

"And you are going to wear something very expensive and very nice,"

Then there was on the sound of a light in the far corner breaking.

Bruce and Richard looked at her then at each other, it was like they spoke a different language that didn't require talking or really moving.

Richard was now showing Rachael the room that she'd be staying in. It was beautiful with cream coloured walls and mahogany wood for the frames. The bed was humungous with way too many pillows on it. The room was decorated with beautiful paintings and bouquets of flowers in white jars were placed on bedside tables.

"So this is your room, the bathroom is just over there," he pointed, "and my room is just across the hall, so if you need anything just ask me or Alfred. Okay well I 'll let you get settled and then we'll have dinner,"

He walked out of the double doors only leaving her in this big, beautiful, bright bedroom. She decided to explore her room, the wardrobes, and the lounges that we placed in front of the massive plasma TV. She searched in the bathroom and the bath tub was as big as her bed and the shower was as big as her kitchen at her apartment.

"He sure is rich," she mumbled to herself before she got a knock at the door, "come in," she yelled from the bathroom.

"Dinner is served if you could please follow me," he said with a gentle smile and a sparkle in his eyes. He was a beautiful man.

The dinner was a three course meal. For starters they had Minestrone, a vegetable soup. For the main course they had Parmigiano, chicken that is topped with a crust of parmesan, served with penne arrabiata. Each bite Rachael had was like an explosion in her mouth, it was beautiful. The taste danced on her taste buds. Then the dessert was next, it was apple crumble and the best apple crumble she ever had. It was an orgasm in her mouth, she couldn't control her emotions and she ended up bending the spoons that was in every ones hands.

"Sorry," she said with her mouth half full of apple crumble.

"That good?" Richard asked, smirking with his eyebrows up. She loved it, he wanted to laugh so did Tim, and Bruce, well he just looked at Rachael, smiling and looking at her in almost fascination, studying her.

"So you cannot control your powers at the moment?" Bruce said, it was more of a statement then a question.

Rachael looked up and composed herself, "I can as long as I don't show emotion, is I do, well you saw the spoons,"

Bruce just nodded, not saying a word, in deep thought. What was he trying to make out of that information?

"So what do you do now?" Bruce asked, changing the subject.

"I work in a publishing company, its pretty good, I love books," Rachael replied.

"That good, I assume you already seen the library since you came down in the chair," Bruce said looking at Richard. Tim tried to laugh and Richard was blushing as well as Rachael.

"What?" Richard said looking sheepish.

"Okay, well I'm done, may I please be excused," Bruce nodded and the three males got up as soon as she did, such gentlemen.

Back in her bedroom, Rachael started to feel a bit faint, _I should meditate, _she thought. She sat for an hour repeating her mantra, calming her breathing and heartbeat.

Whilst Rachael meditated Richard and Tim were playing Call of duty on the Playstation.

"So Richard, I see that you put the old 'down the library chair,' move," Tim said, almost laughing, Richard just put a hand in his face and gave him a little shove.

"What would you know about girls, you're only, what? Fourteen,"

"Yeah and I have more style than you do," Tim jested.

"Boy, I will school on style,"

"I wrote the textbook on 'Style' Richard, so don't you worry about me, I got it down pat,"

"Would you two shut up if anyone in this house has style it's me," Bruce said at the door. The two brothers paused the game and turned around to look at their father.

"What's up?" Tim asked.

"Nothing just wondering what my sons are doing and I see them playing video games. This is the reason why I get the ladies and you two don't," he joked.

Tim and Richard smiled and Tim got a pillow and chucked at Bruce. Bruce caught it with one hand, not even blinking.

"Well I am going to sleep, I will make arrangements so that Rachael has a gown tomorrow night," Richard nodded and yawned.

"I think I should go to sleep," Richard said getting up and turning the TV off.

"Yeah, same here, see you in the morning, night,"

"Night bro," Richard replied, "are you going on your night patrol soon?" he asked.

"I just came back, nothing big really, it's quiet, I believe something big is going to happen tomorrow," Bruce could feel it. The quietness of the city was unnatural, like the eve of an epic battle, no baddie in sight. "Can Rachael handle it?"

"Sure she can, she was instable before in the Titans and she was one of the best. Don't worry about her it' okay," Richard assured him.

"She's a good kid, I like her,"

"Why are you saying this?" Richard asked.

"Richard I know that you like her and something had already happened, I know okay,"

Richard nodded, "Yeah, you know about girls you even can tame Catwoman at sometimes," he smiled.

"Jeeze that is one woman that can't be tamed, she is impossible," they both laughed. "Well I should let you go to sleep, night son," Bruce said walking out of Richard's room.

"Night," Richard went to his bed with nothing but sweet dreams in his subconscious.

Back in Rachael's room, the only thing you heard was her rapid breathing and her tossing and turning on the most comfortable bed she slept on. Then she let out a cry, the nightmares have become gorier.

Richard came walking in and saw his friend scared with her hands clutching at her hair. He went over and brought her in his warm embrace, shushing her and rocking her to calm her down. He could feel her heartbeat become steadier and then he saw the contents of her room, scattered or broken on the ground or hanging limply on where they are placed but he noticed that the flowers still survived.

He pulled her away so he can look into her eyes to notice she went back to sleep, so quickly as well. He stayed like that for a while then decided to sleep there with her, sleeping with her in his embrace.

The next morning Rachael woke up, feeling the arm wrapped around her waist. She turned to see the sleeping face of her favourite person in the world, Richard. She was surprised that she didn't have another nightmare as soon as she went to sleep but she was tired, too tired.

She just stayed there looking at the face that is now etched in her face. The beautiful face of Richard but that was cut short when she wanted to vomit. She ran straight to the toilet and vomited.

Richard could hear her vomiting in the bathroom. He came in and kept her hair out of her face. After she finished and started to brush her teeth, Richard asked, "Are you okay?"

She looked at him and shrugged, "I'm okay it's nothing to worry about, I must not be used to eating such fine food,"

"Yeah you must," He didn't bother hiding the concern in his voice.

"I'm okay, promise,"

"Promise," he said. She nodded.

"How did you sleep?" he asked changing the subject, I guess he got that from Bruce.

"Fine, thanks to you," she looked down at her fingers and blushed. The thing is she did have a good sleep, a great sleep actually.

"Well we should get breakfast," Richard said pointing out the door.

Then it was like a trigger, she raced back over to the toilet bowl and vomited up the rest of the content that was in her stomach. What was happening to her?

**I am sorry nothing violent happens in this chapter but I just wanted to end but I hope you enjoyed it. Also remember to review. Oh and I am putting in a character that you will describe to me in the reviews or whatever. You describe I will put him or her in but only ****one**** but you never know your character might be in other chapters, just give me a name and description. **

**Thanks, for reading. J**


	6. Chapter 6

**It has been a while because well I've been very busy with up coming test and I was also partying to hard. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. It isn't that long but I tried. Oh thank you too the people who has been favouriting and following, you guys are effing AWESOME!**

* * *

"Are you alright?" Richard asked as they sat in the limousine, going to the charity auction, "you were sick last night and you didn't come out of your room until we were ready to go; are you sure that you're alright,"

"I'm fine Richard," Rachael said in her monotone voice, "I have meditated before I came here and I am ready for anything," she informed.

Rachael looked amazing in her purple gown; it hugged her curves in all the right places and hiding her legs although there is make-up on them, hiding the grey skin and Richard was wearing an a tuxedo with no tie with two buttons undone.

"Are you ready," he asked, she took a deep breath and nodded.

As soon as they got out of the limo, they were bombarded with flashing lights of cameras and the sound of reporters. They walked the carpet and were stopped by a reported.

"Oh Mr. Greyson, can please have a moment?" the reporter asked.

"Yeah sure," he said giving her a dazzling smile, "please call me Richard,"

The reporter blushed, "So you haven't been on the scene for two years, what have you been doing with your time," she asked sounding professional.

"I have been travelling the world, seeing new sight," he lied, giving the reporter what she wanted, he really looked confortable, maybe because he has done it so many times, ever since he was adopted by Bruce Wayne.

"Are you going to work in Wayne enterprises anytime soon?"

"As heir of Wayne enterprises I have to say yes," He joked, "I love the company so does my father, we will try to make the world better with Wayne enterprises," he raved.

"And who may this be?" the reporter asked.

Richard brought Rachael close to his side, "This is Rachael, a very dear friend of mine,"

Rachael looked at the reporter and gave her nod and tried to manage a smile with no emotion behind it, and what do you know it worked.

"Well we must go inside, people to see, things to buy," Richard continued.

"Thanks, Richard," she said and then her attention went to some other Gotham celebrity.

Richard and Rachael went around saying greetings and small talk. He then took her to their allocated table because Rachael wasn't feeling all that great.

They sat at their allocated table and Rachael took deep breaths, in and out. She could feel everyone's emotions in the room; happy, nervous, hatred and boredom, these emotions played with her empathy causing her to almost overload. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," she whispered.

'Are you sure you're okay?" Richard asked, putting a soothing hand on her upper back.

"I'm fine, I've just been sick, oh god," she then rushed to the nearest bathroom vomiting the content in her stomach.

Richard followed into the women's bathroom, "Rachael you're not okay, we should take you home," he said outside her stall.

A little girl then walked in and silence. She couldn't be any older than eight. She looked at him than he at her, saying nothing. Richard didn't know what to do but stood there looking at the little girl. She then slowly backed away back where her family should be.

"That was weird," Richard mumbled to himself.

"It felt weird," Rachael said, flushing the toilet. She went to the sink to wash the taste of her gastric acids out.

"We're going home," Richard said.

"After we buy the necklace okay and a painting," Rachael added.

"What? Why do we need a painting?"

"Well my apartment back in metropolis needs a painting on the wall, in the living area," she nodded to herself, agreeing with herself. Richard just gave her a weird look, "What?" She asked, he just shook his head.

"They're about to start," Richard said as he looked at his watch. Richard took her hand, for some idiotic reason calmed her. He led her to the table that they were allocated at. The commissioner and his wife, a Duke and Duchess of some European country and a high school friend with his girlfriend sat at the table with Richard and Rachael.

Rachael looked at the schedule for each item on sale and says that they have to go through twenty-two items before the necklace is on.

Through that whole time, Richard and Rachael never let go of each other's hands; Rachael was calm and surprisingly happy. Wait why wasn't she feeling sick anymore and another thing despite her happy mood, why wasn't she making things smash?

As the night kept going, Rachael ended up bidding for a Van Gogh painting, 'Starry Night on the Rhone.' It cost 5.2 million, a bargain really compared to Gogh's other paintings.

"Next we have the necklace of Eleanor of Aquitaine," the necklace was brought out in a wooden box inside of a metal box. "Okay let us start the bidding at 2 million."

"2.5," Richard said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"2.7" a middle aged woman said.

"2.8,"

"2.9" A man said at the front tables, he looked a bit like the monopoly guy.

"3 million," Richard bet higher.

"3.1," The middle aged woman shouted.

"Okay let's finish this, I bet 8 million dollars," Richard shouted; he hated betting, it made him impatient.

"Going once," the announcer said, "Going twice… Sold! To Mr. Richard Greyson," slamming the mallet down.

Then the light turned off. Silence is what filled the room until guns were blazing; the sound so loud but so familiar.

"Grab the necklace," a man said,

"I can't," another one said, trying to touch the necklace.

"What do you mean?"

"It's protected by something," he replied in a panicky voice.

"Shoot at it," he commanded.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the monotone voice of Witch was suddenly behind him but he couldn't see anyone in his night vision goggles.

Everyone rushed out of the building with only the two heroes and the thugs; only the moon casted little light in the big room.

"Who's there?" The commanding man asked, his voice not showing and fear but Witch can sense he was nervous.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Nightwing said, "the easy was being, you and your men leaving the necklace and avoid getting the crap kicked out of you or getting the crap kicked out of you and going to jail with several injuries. It up to you fellas, choose wisely."

"Who are you?" Commander asked.

"You don't want to know," Witch said, her voice sounding like it came from everywhere, "just leave the necklace and don't come back."

"Yeah right," Then the Commander started pulling the trigger on his machine gun, firing widely at the darkness hoping to shoot one of the two.

Then a kick was placed on the left side of his face, smashing the night vision goggles. The man looked up at the man that stood on top of him, Nightwing. Two other opponents, then rushed Nightwing,; they rushed for Nightwing but both easily got knocked out by quick punches in the gut and face.

"So I guess you chose the hard way," the Commander smiled and then kneed Nightwing in the gut.

The Commander stood firm; it was a stance of fearlessness, Nightwing was in for a fight.

They circled each other, never leaving each other's eyes. Nightwing was the one to make the first move with quick punches to his face but they were either dodged or blocked. Then Commander then started throwing punches of his own but like him, Nightwing was able to block it.

Then Nightwing was able to give him a punch on the cheek. Bloods started to come of the Commander because of the broken goggles but here didn't care, the adrenaline rush and Nightwing was the only thing on his mind. Nightwing then swept Commanders legs from under him, landing him on the ground. Nightwing went over to pick him up so he could cuff him but the Commander had more fight in him, so he kicked Nightwing in the stomach then the head sending him off his balance.

The Commander got up with the air of cockiness around him, "you're not so tough now."

Nightwing straightened himself, giving his opponent a killer glare. Nightwing didn't say nothing just looked and in a second he was up to the Commanders face, giving him an almighty head-butt, a knee to the face and then a K.O on the Commander's bleeding cheek.

When Nightwing looked over to Witch he saw that she had a guy up 11ft off the ground.

Witch stared into the eyes of fear and he, her victim stared into her eyes, deadly, black, soulless eyes that seemed to be an endless abyss of hell.

"Please don't hurt me," the victim squirmed. Witch just seemed to smile at his helplessness. It seemed like she loved the way he squirmed, the fear that was in him was intoxicating her.

"Witch… Raven," She looked down to see Robin was talking to her, "Don't do it put him down." His voice was firm but gentle holding.

It seemed like Witch was having an inner war, the demon inside of her wanted to come out but the love she has for Richard was also there and equally as strong. Then a scream of pain escaped her lips, she clutched her head, releasing her victim. Then she was swing back and forth like she was being slung around by an invisible source in midair, and then she hit a wall, which knocked her unconscious. Nightwing quickly ran to her to catch her and in the nick of time as well.

He saw that she was okay because of her chest rising up and down. He placed her on the ground carefully to quickly retrieve the necklace. Rachael started to stir and opened her eyes, which were now her blue/purple eyes, and the first thing she saw was the masked face of her love.

'Lets get back," He said as he picked her up from the ground.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Rachael, Richard and Bruce were in the bat cave. Bruce was studying the necklace with some gadgets while Rachael was just looking at it hypnotized even. Richard just observed her, _something isn't right with her, and I don't know if it's the demon blood coming back or what but something is up. She was okay when she was holding my hand but as soon as we went to fight it was like she wasn't even here but the demon. I remember this happening before but this is far more dangerous, _he thought.

"Rachael could you come with me for a second," the words Richard spoke pulled Rachael out of her hypnotic state. She nodded and followed her up to Richard's room.

"What's going on?" she asked warily, her empathy giving her a slight hint of what might they may be talking about.

"How are you feeling?"

"Uh, fine I guess, how are you feeling Richard?" she wasn't really sure where this conversation would be heading.

"Worried," he answered, "you've been acting weirder lately."

"I know," she casted her eyes down, "I'm never sick but lately I have been. I don't know what is wrong with me." It seemed like she was going to cry there and then but instead she rushed towards her bathroom to vomit yet again. Richard went to her to keep her hair out of her way. Richard was worried and he didn't know what was wrong with her.

"Hey, you should get some rest okay," he said after her vomiting. She nodded in agreement, she was feeling past tired.

Once Richard left, Rachael walked over to her clothes to put on her boxers and a singlet then she notice something very off with her body. _What the hell? _The thing she was looking at was her breast; they were bigger! She viewed them from the side and at the front, what was happening to her?

"Rachael," a knock at the door interrupted her. She quickly put on a robe and went over to the door.

"Hello Alfred," She greeted.

"Hello," he bowed, "here is some herbal tea for you, I think you might need it,"

"Thank you Alfred. Uh Alfred is there a way to get into the city tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, I will organize a chauffer if you like,"

"Thank you Alfred,"

"My pleasure," the elderly man said, polite as always.

* * *

The next morning Rachael came back from town with a pregnancy test. She did what she had to do and sat, waiting for the result. It seemed like hours but it was only three minuets. She picked the stick up and there it was, the plus symbol. What should she do? She already knows who the father is and she doesn't know how to tell him.

This couldn't be right, could it? It just cannot be. But there it was they sign that stared right into her face. What would the child be like? It would be a quarter demon and three quarters human but demon blood can be very dominating. What should she do?

Then there was a knock at the door interrupting her thoughts, which has become quite frequent. She quickly through the stick in the bin then put something else in it so she could cover up the evidence. She would need to tell Richard but not now, not yet.

"Can I come in?" shit it's Richard.

"Yeah, come in," She said getting a book and sitting casually on her bed.

"Hey, we missed you at breakfast," he said sitting on the chair next to her bed.

"Yeah I had some errands to do," keeping her voice monotone, not leaving her eyes away from the book.

"Yeah what errands?" He asked casually.

"Just some things that needed to be done that's all,"

"Well okay. How are you feeling today?" Changing the subject. He know she would tell him in due time.

"Better," she said, putting down the book.

"I just want you to be okay, okay?" he placed his hand on hers, concern etched in his face.

"What is it?" She asked; something is really picking at him.

"I need you off this mission," he's face became stern as he let her hand go, like a commanding officer.

"What?" the anger started to bubble off of her. Things began to smash, break, shatter, float, thrown and even the bed began shaking.

"Rachael, now calm down," he said getting on the bed. Then he reached for her and that skin-to-skin contact stopped everything. Stopped the magic destroying everything but she was still pissed.

Richard looked at her and saw that she was still angry but nothing was breaking. Then something clicked in Rachael's head, the baby.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you GottaGetM3sumPIE, you are a legend for giving me a character, so thank you for giving me a character to work with. I hope you like how I used your character. Oh and my other readers thank you for reading and following and favouriting, you awesome things! Well I would say that you're too deadly but that is my aboriginal slang. I hope you like it.**

Rachael sat there astounded. The baby can control her powers, but how? It's always when Richard is touching her. She looked up at Richard whose blue eyes wavered with concern.

"Rachael," he whispered, sending her out of her thoughts. "Why isn't anything breaking?"

"Richard could you please get out," It was a whisper, a plea.

"Ra-"

"Get out!" He couldn't finish his sentence; she wanted him out now.

She looked down and he looked at her with confusion and sadness in his eyes. He nodded and left without saying a word leaving Rachael alone.

She sat there, what is she going to do? She's going to have to tell him sooner or later but when? Today? Tomorrow? After they've finished the mission? What about the baby? The future just seems so vague.

* * *

Down at the cave, Bruce was checking any last details of the necklace with a family friend Ariel.

"Bruce," Ariel called, "this is very powerful magic." She looked at the necklace with awe, moving a strand of blonde hair out of her face. "How could something like this belong to anyone?" The question wasn't for anyone except, maybe the universe.

"Well Richard and his friend Rachael are conducting this investigation. They need to find all of the pieces that were used because in the wrong hands, it will become an instrument of corruption and chaos," Bruce explained in his not very emotional voices.

"Yeah, thanks for prettying it up for me Bruce," she patted him on the back. "Can I meet the new chick?" She asked. Bruce nodded.

Ariel met Bruce and Richard at the age of twelve. She was a little shy at first but soon came out of her shell; Ariel and Richard became friends in an instant.

As Ariel got closer to Rachael's room, she saw a powerful aura. It was so beautiful but the source seemed to be unstable. Ariel got so distracted by the vibrant colours that she didn't see Richard storming pass her until he brushed passed her. _Ooh something bad happened, _she thought.

She knocked on Rachael's door. "Who is it?" The voice on the other side asked.

"A friend," Ariel replied, "I'm a friend of Richard and Bruce."

Rachael quickly gathered her wits and made herself look presentable. She wasn't in any mood to talk to anyone but she didn't want to be rude.

"Hello, come in," Rachael greeted, holding the door so Ariel can enter. Ariel gave her a warm smile. As Ariel walked in, Rachael noticed a tattoo of a pair of wings, angel wings to be precise.

"Like I said, my name is Ariel, pleasure to meet you," she held her hand out and Rachael shook it.

"You guys redecorating or something?" Ariel asked, Ariel observed the room and a lot of thing were broken or thrown onto the ground; even the bed seemed wonky.

Rachael didn't know how to reply, "uh something along those lines." Just like Ariel, Rachael could feel the magic off of Ariel.

"So what can I help you with, Ariel?" Rachael asked.

"Well I just wanted to introduce myself and have some…girl time."

"Girl time?" Rachael gave her a 'are you serious,' look.

"It will be fun. Plus aren't you sick of being surrounded by testosterone, some good old girl time will make you feel better. What do you say, in or out?" Ariel is just one of those people who can convince anyone to do anything. She convinced the Bruce to dress up like Batman for a boy's tenth birthday.

"Alright, what are we going to do?" Rachael asked a bit hestitant.

"Well how about going in the city and see what we can do there, hmm?"

"Okay,"

That day Rachael and Ariel became friends in an instant. They had so much fun; they've went to see street performers, went to a real magic shop where Rachael got some good books, had Italian for lunch and went to the Gotham Art Gallery.

Back at the mansion, Rachael and Ariel are eating cookies and cream ice cream in the kitchen.

"Does Richard know?" Ariel asked, taking the conversation to a path that Rachael doesn't want to go.

'Know what?"

"The bun in the oven,"

"How did you know?"

"Your aura is fit for two and you're peeing like sea biscuit," the last comment made Rachael smile.

"He doesn't, I haven't fund the right time and heaps of things is happening to me at the moment.

"Like what?"

Rachael couldn't say, she just met the woman today and having a deep and meaningful conversation with her like besties would be a bit too soon.

"It's alright," but Ariel was too kind and she really liked Rachael, even how monotone she is. She had an inner spunk that Ariel liked.

"Well, I have daddy issues at the moment,"

"Who doesn't?"

"My dad is a demon,"

"Uh, well that…sucks,"

"Yeah, he is really powerful. He has many names, Trigon is one of them."

Ariel's eyes went wide with disbelief or shock. "Are serious?" Rachael nodded.

"I, we defeated him once, the Teen-Titans that is and I believed he would be a bad memory but he is back. "Did you know my skin was grey?"

"Like a Martian,"

"Yeah. With my skin like human it shows that my demonic blood is submissive to my human blood. But now he is coming back and well it isn't looking good." Rachael pulled up the bottom of her jeans to show the grey skin on her legs.

"Wow," was all that could come out of Ariel's mouth.

"Now with this thing inside me, I don't know what will happen. It's all so…fucked!"

"Your life is a soap opera but it will be okay,"

"How do you know?"

"Because I feel it. The future is not written for us yet. The things we do now define our future. Trust me I know,"

"How?"

"I am a nephlim an abomination but I try. I have hope and so can you. Yeah are quite similar, aren't we?"

"Yeah," A smile graced Rachael lips making her bowl crack.

"Shit I have to go," Ariel said looking down at her watch, "sorry to be rude but I have a meeting with a very handsome Oliver Queen,"

" I will walk you out."

They said their farewells and planned to have 'girl time' again. Rachael closed the front door, happy to make a new friend.

"You two seemed friendly," Richard stood with his hands crossed and a very sour look on his face.

"Yeah, she's cool."

"Why haven't you been answering my phone calls?"

"Phone calls?" lifting one eyebrow up.

"Yeah, I left a dozen on your phone,"

"I didn't take it with me,"

His face was angry, "Why?"

"Why are you so angry?" Her voice was raised a little higher.

"Because, I was so worried. You're unstable and anything could've happened. You're powers at one stage are having a- a frenzy and then they just shut up. There is something you're not telling me and don't lie t me,"

They glared at each other no one backing down. The determination of the first Boy Wonder can be lethal.

"Okay but don't freak okay?" He nodded.

"I'm-" her sentence couldn't be finished because a bang was heard that came from the Cave. "What was that?"

They both rushed down to see what was going on and it was the necklace.

"What happened?" Richard asked Bruce. The room was a mess, a big giant mess.

"It made everything move," Bruce was about to continue until his eyes found the hypnotised Rachael, walking over to the necklace.

"Rachael," Richard called. She didn't seem to hear, she kept walking to the necklace and touched it.

Rachael was pulled into the world of Sheerala again. It black but she heard voices; a man and a woman were talking. Then she saw light, she looked up at Sheerala and it must be Zade. Zade picked the Rachael up and placed her where she had a full view of Zade. Then in front of her when Zade moved, Rachael saw what she was, the necklace. She was the necklace on Sheerala's neck.

Then she was brought into the real world, surrounded by the mess in the Batcave.

"Rachael, what did you see?" Richard

"Nothing really, just lots of love," Her voice was just a whisper as she stood there.

"Come on, I will take you to bed," Richard said as he took her hand. He pulled her hand but she didn't move, it was like she was shocked.

The love she saw was so moving so beautiful, it was a shock. She could literally feel Sheerala's heart pounding in the vision.

"Rachael look at me," Richard face was in front of her trying to get her to see him and it worked.

"I need to sleep, excuse me. Richard?" His face looked at hers, "We will continue our talk tomorrow," the she shuffled up to her room.

That night, Rachael dreamt of something horrible,

_Rachael was naked; her flat stomach grew at a rapid rate. The hand of the child could be seen on her skin, it clawed and clawed on her inside but it couldn't get out. Then the eyes of Trigon appeared in front of her. "Come my Grandchild, come to me," the voice of Trigon was dark and seemed to be resonating from everywhere. _

_"No!" Rachael screamed, covering her swollen belly in protection, but the fetus cut itself out. Tears were coming out of Rachael's eyes, not because of what the infant done but what it looked like; a demon, a spawn of evil. _

Rachael woke up with a scream; sweat drenched her sleeping wear. Richard came running in quickly, "Are you alright?" he asked as he ran to her side.

She didn't say a word but clutched onto him, like she was going to fall off a cliff with no bottom. He looked around and he saw the pink skin that was scratched off of her.

"Rachael, I'm here, what's wrong?" She didn't answer, words couldn't come out; she just sobbed. He then that she wouldn't answer, so he just rocked her in his arms.

Rachael's began to calm down; this is where she belonged, this where she needed to be.

The next morning Richard woke with the sleeping Rachael by his side. She looked so peaceful and she was glowing but something else seemed different; she was more…bigger somehow, there was more **there **than before. Richard couldn't help but to blush when Rachael's breast rubbed against his abdomen.

"Richard," Rachael said, her now more purple eyes looking at him.

"Hey," He whispered, looking at her with love in his eyes, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, just another dream,"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No now, after breakfast,"

"Well come on," he said, carrying her like a princess. Rachael giggled as Richard blew raspberries on her cheek, then he kissed her. It was small yet passionate; it put a smile on both Richard and Rachael. "Well princess what would you like for breakfast?" He asked as he continued to carry her to the kitchen.

"Well, Sir Knight I would like some eggs and bacon, oh and some tea," she replied in her most posh accent. She was free when she was with Richard, she was allowed to show emotion, laugh, cry, smile, love, she was happy despite what happened last night and the event that will follow from breakfast.

The couple ate their breakfast in silence until Rachael broke the silence. "Richard," she said, she was nervous, it was a good thing that she touched his hand. His attention was all on her; he knew that she would tell him now.

She took a shaky, deep breath; she was nervous she didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry.

"I'm uh, well uh," She let out the breath that she held, "don't be angry okay, I'm…I'm. Fuck why wont the words come out!"

"It's okay, take your time,"

She looked dead into his eyes; her eyes wavered, she was scared, "I'm pregnant."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm a bitch, aren't I? Leaving you on a cliffhanger like that, I feel like punching myself but I couldn't help it. So guys I hope you enjoy this. Oh and Remember to review.**

* * *

Richard looked at her; his face was expressionless until he laughed. He thought it was a joke, a really good one as well.

"Oh man, you got me for a second there Rae," he said still laughing, wiping a tear that escaped his eye.

She smiled awkwardly, "Yeah it was a joke," her eyes looked sad but Richard was able to read her.

His face became serious; the gears in his brain started to turn, to make sense of the odd behavior and her mysterious illness. "It wasn't a joke," he was saying this to himself than at Rachael.

"No," was all she said and looked down, scared to meet his eyes. She was about to leave but Richard quickly grabbed her hand.

"When did you found out?" he asked; her eyes were still down casted. "Rae, look at me," he pleaded.

She looked into his eyes, he was scared and so was she, the cat was out of the bag and the bag was now shredded into tiny confetti pieces.

"Yesterday morning," He nodded, taking everything in with a big inhale of oxygen and exhaled all the nerves.

"So what are we going to do now?" when Richard said that word 'we', it was like Rachael wasn't in this alone. What was she scared about? She knows Richard like the back of her hand; he was loyal, honourable and brave, he was a knight, a princely knight of Gotham.

"Keep going with the mission I guess," she made it sound so casual. Richard's eyes went wide with disbelief.

"No you're not. This isn't a cut or anything Rachael, you're pregnant and unstable,"

"And…?"

"And that's just it, you can't endanger the baby,"

"You, put me on this mission and I'm going to finish. Now you cannot tell me what I can and cant do,"

"That's baby is not just yours,"

"I know but I cannot be that woman who does nothing in her pregnancy," her voice began to rise.

"But you're pregnant,"

"And tough. Look Richard, I know how it is going to be and some point I will have no choice but to put the mission on standby but not now. I will be okay now. But when I cannot stand it no more I will stop," she added.

Richard sat, his knuckles began to go white from squeezing his fist too hard, he wanted to say something bad but her knew it would be a lost cause. Then in a quick swift but angry movement, Richard left the room. Rachael could feel the burning anger and worry radiating off of him, it left the room with him but leaving an angry essence in his wake.

* * *

Richard walked furiously away from Rachael. He didn't know where he was going until he got to the gym in the mansion. When he was young he would usually punch the bag or work out like crazy when he was angry or frustrated.

There were so many things going through his head; one: Rachael is pregnant with his child, two: the mission, three: how the hell would Bruce react when he finds out that he's going to be a grandfather? Was the baby going to be a boy or girl? With Ravens genes, Richard was sure that the baby would be beautiful. Can they really be parents? Can Richard really stop being Nightwing, being a vigilante? Can he really be a good parent to something so small and precious? The future now seemed so vague and unsure.

* * *

The two went a whole day without talking to each other. Sure they saw each other at dinner but there was an icy atmosphere that piqued the interest of Bruce.

"So you guys, are you going to talk about it?" Bruce asked breaking the silence at Dinner.

"What is there to say? I don't get a say," Richard said with an icy tone.

"Well we all have a choice, Richard," Rachael said with a tone equal to Richards.

"But that is your choice, you cannot do that anymore, not in your situation," his voiced rose a little.

"I told you what I'm going to do, can't you support that?" her voice also escalated.

"No because you should be upstairs lying down now,"

"No, no, no, I'm not sick or dying Richard. I'm pregnant and I will do what I have to do when the time comes!" she yelled and stormed out of the room.

Tim sat there with his mouth open looking at Richard whilst Bruce put is elbows on the table and placed his mouth on his knuckles, looking at Richard with a 'do you have something to tell me?' look but Richard was too angry.

Then with a furious walk back in Rachael went grabbed her food in silence and walked back out with the same furious walk.

Richard sat and walked straight out as well, angry with her, with him, with everything.

Bruce and Tim just looked at each other and just nodded.

* * *

Bruce sat in his study and just stared into nothing, thinking about the recent news. Richard was having a child. It was strange, everyone in this house was an orphan and now Richard was having a child. A small smile graced his lips; he would be a grandfather.

Someone knocked on the door interrupting his thoughts, "come in," he said. It was Rachael.

"Bruce I'm really sorry about dinner,"

"It's okay, please sit,"

Rachael took the seat of a big leather chair that made her look a like a small child.

"So you're pregnant," Bruce said straight away.

"Yeah, it's Richards,"

"I figured. Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know." Her eyes looked down at her knotted fingers.

"Rachael if you need anything, all you need to do is ask," Rachael looked up into Bruce's blue eyes and she saw warmth in them, something that is not often shown in the Caped Crusader. She smiled at him feeling warm and fuzzy inside, like she was cared for.

"Thank you Bruce. Well I'm going to go to sleep, I will see you in the morning," he gave her nod and she left Bruce's study.

How are thing going to turn out for this family?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N sorry for not updating quicker, I've been busy with life. I'm in dance competition season and it's coming close to exam season. So my lovelies I'm going to try and update quicker.**

**Remember to Review. :D**

* * *

After his intense work out in the gym, Richard left the gym to get a snack in the kitchen. He had a lot of things to think about as he beat the crap out of the punching bag. Rachael was being unreasonable and stubborn but he was as well. He couldn't just ask her to go off a mission, he would hate it if he had too but Rachael is pregnant, with his child. What to do? What to do?

Emotions were swirling around his brain like a whirlwind, clouding his mind. He was going to be a father. How could he be so irresponsible! He looked up and saw the damage his fist has done when he looked at the fridge.

They would have to figure out something, she has to be reasonable and he should too.

Richard was about to go to his room until he heard loud banging coming from Rachael's room. "Oh shit," he said out loud.

He ran quickly up to Rachael's room and charged through her door; a nightmare. She was tossing and turning; pain etched into her face.

Richard got into the bed with her, wrapping his strong arm around, bringing her to a tight embrace. Then everything stopped. Rachael's face was now calm and serene; no pain was evident on her face.

"Richard?" she whispered.

"I'm here, are you okay?"

"It was another nightmare,"

"You want to talk about?"

"The baby, I had a dream my baby, wont be my baby,"

"What do you mean, it will be your baby and mine. It will be ours," Richard held her hand so tenderly yet holding tight. She got up from his embrace and opened the window. She bathed in the silver moonlight and fresh air. She was truly a goddess of the night.

"It wasn't just a dream, wasn't it?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I don't know, but this child is special,"

* * *

That night Richard slept in Rachael's room, she didn't want to sleep by herself. Her nightmares seemed to leave her when he's here. She feels safe a warm when she's with him but at the same time stuffy and hot. It's a small price to pay anyway.

The next morning Richard woke up with an absent Rachael. He saw a note on the bedside table.

I have gone to town, I will be back soon

Rachael.

Town? What the hell does that mean? This is Gotham City for the love God. He quickly got his cell and dialed her number.

He sat impatiently; the ringing seemed to go forever. Then finally, "hello" was heard on the other side of the line.

"Rachael! Where are you?"

"In town, did you not read the note?"

"I did but this is Gotham, tell me where you are," he demanded.

Rachael did not like the fact of being told what to do like that, "I'm going to the book shop Richard," she said through clenched teeth.

"What book shop? There are millions in Gotham," he said as he hurriedly pulled on a shirt.

Then in a sickly sweat voice, she said 'Guess," and hung up on him.

Richard looked at the phone stunned and then, "what?!" came out of his mouth. Tim just snickered when he heard his voice ringing through the hallways. Bruce just rolled his eyes and Alfred just smiled. Things have always lively in the house but now it an unfamiliar excitement that brought a warm and humourous atmosphere.

Richard quickly got his laptop and searched for bookshops in Gotham and the results were massive. The he searched old bookshops, dating back to the 1800s and bingo. There were five results.

When he opened to door to leave, Bruce was right there and very close. All Bruce did was shake is head. Richard looked shocked, but he knew he couldn't argue. Richard was being suffocating.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachael was scanning the bookshelves of a very old and very magical, bookshop. She scanned books at a time, looking for something to answer her questions. She was having child, a very magical child, a child that she fears.

She kept scanning, reading becoming frustrated. She had to keep her emotions in control.

"Excuse me miss," a voice of a pubescent boy interrupted her concentration, making her brows furrow.

"Yes," trying to keep her emotions in check.

"You are looking for answers but can't find them here, correct?" the looked about thirteen years of age, fair with one brown eye and one yellow. He looked beautiful for a young man, very otherworldly.

"Yes," she eyed the boy suspiciously.

"I can sense things, troubles. Well if you are looking for answers, Madam Lee will have them," he said giving her a piece of paper with an address on it.

"Madam Lee?" She sighed, "alright, might as well give it a go. Thanks kid,"

* * *

Richard was sitting at home, pouting like a little kid who was refused a cookie or lollies. It was quite funny really; Tim just looked at him and laughed but quickly stopped when Richard gave him a death glare. But the smile was still on Tim's face.

Richard took out a big sigh and crossed his arms, looking at the clock, _tick, tick, tick, tick. _

Then suddenly, "Ugh I can't take it anymore!" Richard shouted, nearly pulling his own hair out, "Tell Bruce I'm going out,"

Tim looked as though he was going to say something but kept quiet and shrugged. Hoping he would never turn out like Richard.

* * *

Rachael was now standing in front of a very normal house, in a very normal neighborhood, in a very normal suburb. It looked a place you would raise your kids in.

She saw the trees around that stood strong next to the footpath, a woman running with her Labrador. A bunch of kids playing hopscotch in their yard that was surrounded by a white picket fence.

This environment felt so foreign, so alien. She took a deep breath and opened the gate to go into the yard of Madam Lee. She walked up to the house and knocked. A woman in her late 30's early 40's answered the door. She had little ones around her ankles begging for attention.

"May I help you?" she asked, she was such a happy person.

"I think I have to wrong place, I'm looking for Madam Lee,"

"No your in the right place," she passed the toddler to one of the her older children, "Go play with your brother," She opened the door wide, a gesture for her to enter. The thing was Rachael was a bit anxious to enter. "Come on in, we don't bite,"

Madam Lee looked like you average suburban mother. Her button shirt and her three quarter pants were stained with paint, her ginger hair pulled back into a bun with strands flying out in random spots. But her beautiful feature was her face because she her smile was welcoming and her eyes twinkled. She was a clichéd mother figure, very hardworking one.

As Rachael entered the room she saw kids running around in dress up, they ran so fast that she couldn't keep track on how many there was.

"It's a bit crazy at the moment, the younger ones are playing dragons and knights," Raven nodded, a tad overwhelmed at the craziness of the children.

"How many do you have?"

"Eight," Madam Lee said, so straight forward with her answer. Rachael looked up surprised. "Yeah I know. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name,"

"It's Rachael Roth," she shook hands.

"Ooh I see why you've come, and its Lee, just don't worry about the Madam its such a drag," she said warmly.

"Rachael could you follow me," gesturing for her to follow.

Lee led her up stairs into a room filled with books and trinkets, symbols both for protection and prosperity.

"Please sit Rachael,"

Rachael at the small round table in the middle of the room; Lee sat on the opposite side, burning the candle that lay in the middle.

"Please give me your hands,"

"Aren't you going to ask what I want?"

"No, It will flow. Now close your eyes and place your hands on top of mine, palms up,"

Lee took a breath and released it and repeated it. Rachael could feel the energy, the magic building up in the small room.

Then in unison both started to feel horrible pain. They both opened their eyes, images of Trigons defeat, images of the baby, images of a baby born with four red eyes.

"NO!" Rachael screamed, it came out rough, "No," she started to sob.

"Who are you?" asked Lee in a breathless voice, blood coming out of her nose and eyes.

Rachael quickly ran out of the house, she couldn't be there. She quickly teleported back to the Wayne Mansion; she landed on her bed. She quickly ran into the bathroom and vomited into the toilet and cried. It was a prophecy and it scared her to no end.

Rachael knows more then ever that fate doesn't choose the future, not always. She chose to be good but now she's scared that she will bring evil into the world. She will not allow it. That baby may have her blood but it also has Richard blood and he is one of the best heroes out there. His blood runs good while Ravens runs evil.

She vowed on the tiled bathroom, that she would not have that child born evil, for if it does she will kill it herself.

* * *

Richard was quickly drawn back to Rachael's room. And Richard not being the one to ignore his instincts went there to find Rachael on the bathroom floor, crying, her hair in a black mess. He held her tight in his embrace and carried her over to the bed. It feels like deja vu. What ever Rachael needed to say she wiil say it, he will not her force yet.


End file.
